


Anniversary

by BD99



Series: Gangsters In Love Aurora James [2]
Category: Gangsters in Love (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Gun Kink, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/pseuds/BD99
Summary: Over ten years after the day they met, Aurora still remembers the date a kidnapping victim was brought to the manner... even if Lucy has forgotten.





	Anniversary

  
  
  
  
“Open up, Little Lamb.”  
  
Lucy stood in absolute awe. Aurora was always bold, always had that dangerous edge to her syrupy sweet charm. It was part of what had drawn Lucy to the inscrutable Hustler over a decade ago. Yet when Rory had said that she had a surprise planned, this was absolutely not what Lucy had expected. She had not expected her own shadow to fall across her wife’s feet, with every baby hair on end and glittering white in the morning sunlight. Lucy had not expected to be staring at her wife holding a gun on such a beautiful morning, let alone to her.  
  
Aurora. Stunning as always. Illuminated by the morning rays, which caught her dark, luscious locks that were smoother than the finest chocolate. Her dangerous, liquid amber eyes seemed to constantly burn in Lucy’s presence. They were eyes that could melt her heart just as much as her panties. Caramel touched skin gleamed in the morning light, occasionally allowing a silvery line to show across soft yet toned shoulders, or mixed in with the natural lines of her ribs as she took another breath. What was the most disarming thing about Aurora however was her smirk. In control. Alluring. Promising. Predatory. Waiting for her little lamb to stumble so willingly into her trap.  
  
Ten years ago, Lucy would have screamed at the nickname. She hated it. She hated how lost she had been, how she had followed Rory around... but she loved it too. She loved how protective her guard and mentor had been. She hated to admit it, but she loved how infuriating it had been, always so close to getting what she wanted only to be denied. Teased. Stoked and left to burn to ash over and over. All with a smirk matching this one. The teasing had been almost unbearable, but it had made her cherish the reward with a passion she never thought possible. Not to mention, following Aurora meant her gaze could drift downwards to yet another tempting view.  
  
“Come on, sweetheart, you like it dangerous.” Rory continued teasing, purring as she held the barrel of a gun right to Lucy’s pulse. It shouldn’t have been so exciting, it really, really shouldn’t. It was fucking messed up and Lucy knew it. Aurora knew her well. Too well. Both knew what twisted sense of enjoyment the other was feeling. The threat of ice cold metal against her pounding heart, the promise in that smirk which practically dripped with sultry intent. The way Aurora’s voice dropped just a little each time she spoke. Everything made Lucy’s heart explode and her head spin in the best and worst possible ways. The gun was adrenaline, a harsh bolt of danger that was only added to by the glass behind her back. Open windows, where anybody could see this dangerous situation happening. Could add to it. That thought that they could be caught unaware, it throbbed with her fears. Drove her into overdrive as the other side of her mentality fought for control.  
  
Aurora was in her element. Left in nothing but one of the breathtakingly sublime bikini tops Lucy had ever seen. It was unfair just how sinfully perfect it was on Aurora. It concealed enough to be modest for a mother of two, yet it also showed enough to emphasise how ample Aurora’s chest was. In short, it was hot, especially when it was paired with jean shorts so short Lucy was hesitant to call them shorts at all. Seduction and comfort. It inspired Lucy’s body to flush. Boiling heat that made the metal all the more invasive. Unnatural and stark between them. It summoned flickers of memory, all of which Lucy remembered Rory protecting her from. Lucy couldn’t be afraid when Rory was there. The woman who had been her shield when she was abandoned. Who had given her power over her life, had given her the truth. Rory had offered her free choice, and the choices that followed had led to a purpose and family. It had led to a woman who had given Lucy her delicious body and fierce heart. To a little girl with a fierce spirit and mischievous eyes. To another little girl, filled with determination despite her delicacy.  
  
“Rory...” Lucy began, yet was powerless to do anything but obey as cold steel slithered along her jawline to poke the corner of her mouth suggestively. Lucy wasn’t oblivious to the subtle hitch of Aurora’s breath, along with how dark her eyes had grown. More evidence that Rory liked the situation too, whatever it was. That whatever memories it drew up were sweet ones. There was something so starkly familiar about it, yet so completely strange. It wasn’t the first time Rory had touched her with a gun in reach, or even made some form of advance with weapons nearby. It was a miracle Ash hadn’t caught them fooling around in the armory. It wasn’t strange for Rory to teasingly knock her knee or thigh when helping with the holsters, lost in whatever moment they had. But this...  
  
“You get off on danger, don’t you, Baby Girl?” the former gangster purred, tilting her head in a way reminiscent of her drunken youth. That was enough to make Lucy blush, even after all her years with Aurora. The damn Hustler was insatiable, able to rip down the perfect poker face she had taught Lucy with a single truth. With Aurora, Lucy had gotten a taste of true terror, but also indescribable thrills that were an all too intoxicating power trip. True adrenaline surging through her veins in a shootout. The joy of a successful hustle. The pride of winning a poker tournament. The rush was addictive, aside from Aurora, it was her biggest vice. Although, it was her past. Since they had adopted Stella, and now Daisy, they had done everything to leave the danger behind them.  
  
There was no warning for Lucy, who was lost in her thoughts, before Rory pulled the trigger. Warm and sweet warred across Lucy’s tongue as she spluttered, instinctively aiming to close her mouth at the sudden shock. Instead, her lips once more found metal, wrapping around the barrel of the gun as Rory’s lips twitched. Almost as if she was attempting not to laugh, or groan. Despite her best efforts, a soft sound caught in Aurora’s throat, betraying how pleased she was with how smoothly her plan had gone. Lucy’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the challenge, now sizing Aurora up like an opponent. If Aurora wanted a little lamb, Lucy wasn’t going to make it easy. Determination flashed in her stormy eyes like lightning as she allowed her teeth to lightly clatter against the metal. She ignored the pressure in her gums, biting down ever so slightly as her lips peeled back in a mock snarl of defiance. Victory, however short, was hers when Rory’s cheeks flared up in a brilliant pink and her own lips fell apart in a soft, almost needy gasp. For all the games Aurora James could play, Lucy James was every bit her equal.  
  
The second time that the trigger was pulled was less of a shock to the smaller woman. Lucy could only blink and swallow, completely at a loss with the situation of Rory shooting something into her mouth. There were just too many euphemisms there to even begin to feel more embarrassed.  
  
“Do you like it?” Rory asked, her confidence wavering only a little as she went to withdraw. That was something Lucy absolutely didn’t want on Aurora’s terms. The Blonde smirked, flicking with the tip of her tongue at the droplets escaping the nozzle of the gun. Rory’s eyes widened and grew darker as the gun went limp in her hand. Humming in satisfaction, Lucy’s tongue playfully pushed the barrel away from her lips. With an all too innocent giggle she reached out and hooked her fingers delicately in Rory’s belt. Her thumb snuck up to gently knock the spade navel piercing, teasing the older woman as she gave a light pull on her waistband. She wanted to be closer, safer. Even with the women a loss for words, both confused and somewhat enamoured with the situation, neither made a move to take control. Rory simply slotted her hips against Lucy’s, basking in the warmth between their bodies.  
  
Stormy and amber locked in a loving gaze, heated by the adrenaline still in their veins. Rory’s hand still held the gun, nuzzle resting against Lucy’s delicate cheekbone.  
  
Lucy. The perfect little doll, with a wickedly brilliant mind and stronger personality. Even after all these years, the blonde’s wide eyes held their innocent allure. Her full lips still tempted Aurora like forbidden fruit. Lucy Kim had, at first, been the woman forbidden to Aurora. Then the temptation too strong to ignore. Yet, always Lucy had been different. Safety from the roles Aurora felt obligated to play, shelter from her destroyed life. Somehow, Lucy was safe and yet also the most dangerous woman in the world. She became the woman who was more stubborn than the legend. The one who finally tamed Aurora James. The woman who held the Hustler when she cried, who gave her strength when Rory was about to cave. The woman who destroyed EVERY boundary Aurora had ever laid for herself, subconscious or otherwise. Lucy had led Aurora to willingly destroy herself, only to rebuild on the strongest foundation. To build herself on her best qualities. Lucy James was the woman who had made Aurora want life after she had planned to be dead.  
  
“Strawberry Lemonade?” Lucy eventually questioned, smacking her full lips together. The sweet taste was coupled with a light bubbliness, reminiscent of champagne yet evidently not alcoholic. Rory, as much as she had passed her alcoholic days, still made small changes to avoid alcohol when she could. Almost as if she didn’t wish to give into the temptation. Even now, she migrated to where the minibar had been in her room ten years beforehand when she was overwhelmed. It was the dark corner Lucy always found her pacing in. The corner Lucy always drew her out from with gentle words and loving touches. Acceptance in its rawest form.  
  
“I know it isn’t a strong drink, but it’s just as sweet as you.“ Rory’s words made everything click. A resounding lock in Lucy’s mind.  
She often forgot small moments, filtering them to the back of her mind so she could focus on the present. Be it a poker match, besting arrogant gangsters or even helping Aurora with stocks.  
  
“My Kidnapping date? You still remember it?” She asked in astonishment, laughing softly despite herself. Even Lucy had forgotten the exact date. But Rory... Trust Aurora James to pull something so... twistedly romantic. It was fortune the date fell on such a lovely day. Warm sun shine and clear skies, separated from them by the glass. The fact that Rory remembered at all sent a warm, expanding feeling through Lucy’s body, starting from her heart and blooming in her cheeks. Back then, she had been so innocent. So clueless. She’d gone from staring down the barrel of one gangs gun, only to be kidnapped by another for protection and leverage. The gang had never mistreated her, not at all. They had offered her the choice, stay until her parent’s debt was paid, or risk it with the other gangs who were trying to kill her. Aurora had made the choice easier than it should have been. Made it fun and somehow safe.  Made everything worthwhile.  
  
“You’re the only kidnapping victim I’ve seduced.” Rory hummed, lowering the realistic water gun in favour of leaning closer still. That took some of the laughter out of Lucy, replacing it with the familiar pleasure as she leaned close enough to touch her forehead to Aurora’s. It was so simple, as natural as breathing, to fall into the woman’s charms. Her smile made the world glitter and shine, whilst her sorrow drew the light from Lucy’s heart. Even with the watergun, which was intimidatingly real looking, resting between them, Lucy leaned closer. Enough to touch her lips gently to Rory’s for a chaste moment. Lucy knew Aurora. Her kiss could be biting, could be rough and bruising. Leave her stinging. This kiss however, this kiss was gentle yet demanding. Everything inside both women demanded they stay in that moment of pure, relaxed bliss.  
Even kept chaste and closed lipped, Aurora’s natural magnetic personality and the boundless love echoed in the smallest movement.  
  
“So.” Lucy began, licking her lower lip as she withdrew. She swore she felt the texture of lipstick there, mixed perfectly with the sweet lemonade, yet she tried not to think too much on it. That was a dangerous line of thought to fall into, which would absolutely not allow her to leave the room in a respectable fashion.  
  
“Is this going to end up with us both wet?” Lucy pushed on, still smacking her lips to savour the sugary taste. The first time this had happened, they had been by the pool. Aurora had bought her a new swimsuit, ordered her up to the pool to relax before the tournament. Then had proceeded to mercilessly tease her, and of course shoot her with a watergun loaded with vodka. Back then, Rory had taken literal shots herself, and also covered Lucy’s shirt in booze. They had talked for the briefest of moments before Rory shoved Lucy into the pool, and Lucy had desperately grabbed at Aurora. Lucy and Rory had both fallen in, Rory in her clothes. Which, if Lucy was going to be honest, were still equally as distracting despite the years.  
  
“I’m getting there, honey.” Rory’s response was a low purr, matching her growing Cheshire cat smirk. It took all of three seconds for Lucy‘s brain to click, then for her pale cheeks to turn a brilliant crimson.  
  
“AURORA!” She chastised the older woman, even as the blush reached the tip of her ears. Aurora, in turn, laughed and reached up to Lucy’s bangs. Rory’s nimble fingers danced through the innocent blonde locks, twirling them around her digits. Lucy had to admit, even after all these years, Rory playing with her hair still sent a thrill up her spine. It was something safely domestic, subconscious affection that let Rory’s mind wander for a few moments.  
  
“I thought we could take our girls out to the beach. Spend the day together as a family.” she eventually suggested, breaking out of her trance to gaze lovingly into Lucy’s eyes. For all her heat, for all the seductive, downright filthy remarks and quick wit, Aurora was always adoring beneath it all. Her gaze always shifting to something awestruck. Sometimes, she looked at Lucy as if she were something sharp. As if the woman might destroy her with a touch. Other times, Rory’s gaze was possessive fire. Lust and jealousy hidden beneath a wicked, syrupy sweet smile as she reasserted her claim. Then, there were moments like this. Where no situation drove Aurora’s emotions. Where her brown hues softened and her lips snuck into gentle smiles. Small shifts, yet oceans of difference in their intent.  
  
“Are we going to tell them this is the day we met? And how?” Lucy questioned, stormy eyes glistening in their diamond like way. It was enough to give Aurora pause. Lucy’s gaze was always beautiful, radiating the pure goodness of the woman in her grasp. Even in her most furious moments, Lucy was incapable of the evil Aurora had seen. Had participated in. It was something that left the former Gangster stumbling blindly, unable to see anything but the adoration and innocence retained in the eye of the storm. Oh so willingly blinded by the light.  
  
“They don’t need to hear everything.” Rory reasoned. They did not need to hear how Aurora had plucked at everything in Lucy’s head. Had turned every ounce of seductive, dangerous charm on the poor blonde. They certainly didn’t need to hear about she shots she had offered, about how Lucy had squeaked and stared. Nor Aurora’s debauchery plots that had unravelled into mutual pining, evolved into all-consuming love.  
  
“You did threaten to chain me up in the basement.” Lucy pointed out, her eyes gleaming in utter amusement.  
  
“Now I know you’d have enjoyed that.” Rory answered back, swaying her hips subtly against Lucy’s. The movement was like a dancer’s, smooth and precise. Lucy’s hips responded, although her motion was jagged. A jerk towards the teasing as a soft whimper left her throat. Aurora’s deep chuckle was enough to cause Lucy’s cheeks to flare hotter still, even as delighted tingles paraded down her spine. It was unfair, Aurora’s voice was like melted chocolate and honey, smooth and all too tempting.  
  
“You’re the one who needs to be tied up, Rory. Between your quick hands and Judo. Its like wrestling something out of Japanese porn.” Lucy cheekily argued, her own lips curling into a devious smirk at Rory’s less than subtle blush. There was the shift. Something small, but between professional poker players it may as well have been broadcasted with commentary. Lucy, for all her sweetness and light, had a wicked streak. She was, as Rory loved, trouble. When she wanted to be, Big Trouble. Her sweetness was disarming, but Aurora knew never to underestimate her wife... and yet she had stumbled right into Lucy’s little game.  
  
“I like touching my wife. Arrest me.” She drawled, pulling her own poker face back into place as quickly as she could. These flirtatious comments were a challenge, a test of who would bend first. They were fun, anything but harmless. Both women were perfectly aware of the tension strung between them. Strings they both kept slowly winding tighter. Timed right, by the time the air snapped, the sun would have set and the girls would be in bed. Timed wrong...  
  
“Thats not what I’d use handcuffs for.  You know my fantasies.” the blonde laughed, tilting her head enough to bump the tip of her nose to Aurora’s. Flirtatious banter and their proximity had emboldened Lucy beyond herself, allowing her to not only speak so bravely but also bring one hand up to rest over Aurora’s ribs. She felt more than she heard, the hitch in Rory’s breath. The hot air rushing over her own lips as the woman’s torso jumped. Shivered even.  
  
“Stop being so adorable!” Aurora playfully scolded, letting out a soft sigh as she aimed to calm her libido. The Mexican born woman’s eyes were wide, darkened with sweet lust. Lucy could almost feel Rory’s pulse jumping beneath her palm as she rested her hand over her lover’s heart. The pace was somehow settling, matching her own as Lucy also took a few deep breaths. Both wanted the other just as badly, and both of them knew it. Neither woman could bare to part, to suffer alone. The moment pulled out between them, allowing the heat to begin to settle once more.  
  
“I’ll cook lunch if you do dishes.” Lucy stated, placing her offer on the metaphoric table. Aurora seemed to ponder this, or rather, ponder something. Her attention was intense, although she evidently had not heard the words spoken. Lucy couldn’t decipher what was flickering through the amber hues, couldn’t catch a single tell on her wife’s face. In a single blink languid affection intensified. There was a microsecond of an expression in Rory’s eyes, the same one whenever she was almost ready to burst with her emotion. The flickering moods might have once disoriented Lucy. The intensity of Aurora may have once rendered her speechless. Now, it was the familiar tide on which she had built her life. It was the constant pulse of their rock-solid relationship. The diamond relationship years of hard work and pure love had formed along with the pressure of life.  
  
“I love you.” the whisper that left Aurora was gentle yet fierce. A vicious declaration. Her own lips brushed against Lucy’s, delivering the words straight to her wife’s mouth. Despite the fact their lips touched, neither pushed for a kiss, or anything more. Instead, they continued to simply bask in the other’s presence, allowing Aurora to continue her gentle whisperings.  
  
“You are everything to me.” the next declaration to leave Rory’s lips was just as potent as the first. Every ounce of her being was consumed by the sentiment, projecting everything into her love as her hand came to rest against Lucy’s cheek. Neither registered the sound of the gun striking the floor as they caved. Their lips met in a fierce yet tender kiss as their hands shifted over the other’s body. Subtle calluses brushed against scars, explored the softest skin available. Rory made herself content by weaving her fingers into Lucy’s hair, twisting the sunlight locks gently. Lucy couldn’t help but let her hands rest against Rory’s back, caressing the healed gunshots and knife wounds as of she could erase the memory of the pain caused.  
  
“I love you too, Rory. And our girls. I can’t believe how happy I am!” Lucy confessed, drawn in by the shift in mood. Gone was the competitive flirting and crackling, lust driven heat.  Instead, what remained was hotter still. Burning in their chests, singing in their nerves. Euphoria was not strong enough, content was too simple. It went beyond their ability to explain. After all, poets had tried for generations and failed to fully express the feeling of been in love.  
  
  
  



End file.
